To Santa Claus we Go!
by Krista Lauren
Summary: “But it is genius!” Sora retorted, forgetting to pout for just a moment, “We’re going to see Santa! I’m going to prove to you he really does exist. And then I’m going to make you apologize for telling me he didn’t. It’s a great idea!”


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sora. Or Riku. Cause, god knows, if I did Kingdom Hearts would probably not be rated E.

**Authors Note:** I…have NO IDEA where this came from. Possibly from the frenzied rush of panic after the first half of the Grey's Anatomy finale, possibly just insane fangirling over the Halloween town. Either way, it amuses me.

**Spoilers:** We all knew that Santa was really a pervert, right? And I guess there's a few hints at spoilers from the second game. Not many though since I can't seem to specifically reference one.

* * *

There were some drawbacks to visiting Christmas Town sporadically. For one, it was cold. Mind numbing, finger freezing, toes dying, stick-your-head-in-an-oven-if-you-could cold. And this was not good. Especially in the eyes of one particular spiky haired brunette who seemed to be more then just a little grumpy at the sudden change in temperature.

"I hate this weather…" Sora grumbled under his breath for at least the fourteenth times as he crunched the snow under his feet, leaving behind obnoxiously large prints. In his mind, there was no reason for all this excess cold and wind. They were in Christmas town, and Christmas was supposed to be happy. Which Sora was not. Which really defeated the purpose. Just think of how much easier everything would have been if, say, there was sand instead of snow and shorts instead of parkas. Not only would it increase the production rate of the elves, but they'd save a crap load on the heating bill every year.

Sora might have stayed brooding in his thoughts for the remainder of the 'adventure' if an obviously obnoxious sigh hadn't dragged him from images of Santa in Hawaiian print shirts. He turned quickly; locking glances with someone he almost forgot was there.

Unlike Sora, Riku seemed to be completely at home in weather like this. That might have had something to do with the long black leather jacket he had draped across his arms, but even without the wind-repelling barrier there was something about Riku that just seemed to fall in with the sharpness that was winter here. But whatever that might happen to be, Sora didn't stop to wonder. It would only lead to circles of blame, and maladies of darkness, and wasn't the whole point of going out today to just… forget? He shook his head lightly, before focusing his attention on Riku again. He was staring at Sora with one of his trademark smirks, this one pointedly screaming out 'I told you so!' loud enough to give Sora a massive headache. If they had been in any other situation, Sora might have laughed at the reversal of positions for once. Usually HE caused any and all of Riku's headaches. But laughing meant moving, which meant cold, which meant another stab of pain right to the temples. Then again, that just might have been the brain-numbing chill finally getting to him.

"Then you should have brought a jacket." Riku replied in a lazy drawl, taking in Sora's short-sleeved short panted ensemble before adding, "Like I told you."

"I live on an Island… I don't own any jackets!" Sora whined. A ridiculous comeback on the brunette's part, but sadly enough, true.

Riku just raised an eyebrow, "You've got to be kidding me." Sora shook his head. Riku sighed. "Well if you stopped complaining for once and walked we'd get there sooner. " Riku said, wrapping his arms around himself and picking up his pace by just a bit. "Remember, this was your genius idea, not mine."

"But it is genius!" Sora retorted, forgetting to pout for just a moment, "We're going to see Santa! I'm going to prove to you he really _does_ exist. And then I'm going to make you apologize for telling me he didn't. It's a great idea!"

Riku couldn't help it. He smiled. Maybe it had been some form of karma from a past life, maybe it was just a bad pick on destiny's part, but for the most part the past three years of Sora's life had been unnaturally painful and completely unfair. And there were times when Riku felt like the Sora he had known for all those years on that tiny island was slipping away from him with a wavering momentum that had him grasping at memories that were as faded as the clouds. But then Sora would turn around and do something like dragging him here in an attempted revenge for something Riku had done years ago. And wherever they were, it felt like home again. Had Riku seen anyone else stop in the middle of a snowstorm and jump up and down yelling 'Santa!' while pulling on his sleeve, he would have called them retarded. But this was Sora. That's what Sora did.

"Riku?" Blue eyes and a concerned voice brought Riku back to the present. "Riku? Oh man, you totally blanked there for a second with this stupid little smile on your face. I thought you were freezing to death or something…" Sora jabbered on, laughing a little.

But Riku wasn't paying him any attention. Which wasn't really anything new, except that his eyes were sparkling is a vaguely malicious way. Which, as Sora had learned from experience, was NEVER a good thing.

"Sora?" Riku asked in a tone that had Sora just a little afraid for one of their sanities, "Are you still cold?"

"Umm…" Sora hesitated. He could foresee no pleasant ending from the way this situation was progressing, "Yes. Why?"

"I think I can help with that…" he finished in a whisper, now close enough that Sora could feel the heat of Riku's breath. Riku's expression turned smug as color flooded the shorter boy's cheeks, hands dropping from their guarded position around his chest to his side, and Riku guessed that that the minute trembling that was coursing through Sora's frame had nothing to do with the cold anymore.

"…R-Riku…" Sora breathed, seemingly unable to move.

"Yeah?" Riku asked in reply, bringing his mouth just a few millimeters closer.

"Santa's watching…"

* * *

Review please? I'd love ya to pieces.

Roxas: You expect someone to _want_ that?

Me: Shut up.


End file.
